


Eager

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Clothed Sex, Coming In Pants, Dry Humping, M/M, Nipple Play, taxi-makeouts, the poor poor driver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 16:12:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9556694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Viktor Nikiforov, the supposed God of the skating world, jizzes his pants.





	

“Man, I really wanted to kiss Yuuri’s gold medal. I’m such a failure as a coach.”

Viktor’s pouting face was so adorable. 

“Yuuri, do you have any suggestions? Something that would excite me?”

Viktor analyzed the expression on Yuuri’s face, wondering if he had pushed the right buttons. He wanted Yuuri to kiss him, he really did. That had likely crossed Yuuri’s mind, but Viktor wasn’t quite sure if the man would have enough courage to initiate a kiss in public. 

“Viktor, please stay with me in competitive figure skating for one more year! This time, I’ll wind gold for sure!”

Viktor’s eyes widened as he processed the words. Initially, he had meant to encourage Yuuri to kiss him with his suggestive words, but after he fully understood what Yuuri’s response actually meant, it dawned on him that he would get to kiss his lovely katsudon for a lot more than just this once. The warm feeling of happiness spread all over his body as he pulled Yuuri into a tight hug. His voice was steady, but Yuuri could hear a faint, repressed sob in it:

“I’m so glad, Yuuri. I really feared you wouldn’t want this, wouldn’t want to… To be with me.”

“I shouldn’t have said that last night. I’m sorry, Viktor, I really am, I’d never want you to feel like I don’t want you, because I do, I want you in every way possible.”

Viktor hugged him even tighter. 

“I never want to let you go, I want to stay like this forever.”

Yuuri smiled. What a lovable, sentimental man.

“I feel the same. I guess we should go to the banquet though. I want to celebrate Yurio’s gold properly and besides, it’s not like we’re going to run out of time, not anymore. We have forever.”

Viktor smiled, that blissful smile so warm it could probably melt the north pole and whispered words in Russian that were incomprehensible to Yuuri. His breath ghosted over Yuuri’s neck, lips lightly touching the skin as he spoke. With each sentence, his voice got more heated and Yuuri was finding it hard to keep calm. It wasn’t like he particularly enjoyed him speaking Russian, totally not. And Viktor 100% wasn’t aware of this turn-on, really. He had never done it before, especially not during the Rostelecom Cup. 

“Viktor, you should stop, this is no place for – ah!” 

Some bystanders jolted in surprise at the loud gasp, looking at them with questioning eyes. Yuuri felt a bit embarrassed, he liked Viktor but wasn’t really a fan of how public the other man was about affection. He shivered as Viktor scraped his teeth against his neck. He looked at him with a mischievous smile playing on his lips, various dirty thoughts probably occupying his mind: 

“Stop what? I’m not doing anything.”

His ‘not doing anything’ had quite the effect on Yuuri though. With a heavy sigh, Yuuri rolled his eyes and reluctantly pushed the older skater a bit so he could get up. Standing, still wearing his skates and the costume, he stretched his hands above his head, reaching towards the roof. He was exhausted, but looking forward to the night. The muscles on his legs and back would probably be sore the next day, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. He wanted to cherish this moment, this feeling, these people around him. He smiled at Viktor and lowered his hands, offering to help the other man to get up.

“Come on you dirty man, get up and let’s get ready for the banquet.”

“Sure, sure… No need to be so serious, I was only telling you what I’d want to do to you. I know how much you enjoy that.”

Grabbing Yuuri’s hand, Viktor stood up. Standing right in front of the other, he slowly moved his hands to Yuuri’s waist, gently massaging the strained muscles with his thumbs. The smaller man melted into the touch. Viktor didn’t stop talking, Russian words bordering on profanity still spilling from his mouth in a tone that was dripping with sex. Even though Yuuri didn’t understand even half of the things Viktor was saying, the tips of his ears started getting a little red and he could feel the beginnings of arousal pooling in his stomach. With the way Viktor was looking at him right now, the definitely wouldn’t be able to make it out of the rink, let alone the hotel, before they’d be all over each other. 

But Yuuri was set on going to the banquet, he wanted to go, he wanted to celebrate with Yurio, who had even come talk to them and asked them to come, in his own grumpy way. He and Viktor would just have to deal with their sexual desires and half-hard dicks for a few more hours. They had done it before and it wasn’t impossible. They could do it, no, they would do it, for Yurio. If he wanted them to be there, they would. Yuuri probably wouldn’t be standing here without his name-double, after all.

In some miraculous way, the managed to get out of the stadium without any lewd make-out sessions in the corridors. It’s not like it was easy though – just like Yuuri remembered from experience, walking with a boner, even a half-hard one, was neither easy nor comfortable, in fact, it was the polar opposite of both. It was extremely unpleasant and awkward, not to mention the fact that the feeling of his dick rubbing against the inside of his clothes was quite pleasure-inducing. 

Viktor had the same problem as he did, but somehow managed to remain graceful even with an impressive length of half-hard dick bulging in is crotch. Viktor’s pants were less form-fitting than his, anyway, so it required far less effort from him to hide his inconvenient arousal. It was probably way easier to act calm and collected when your clothes didn’t tightly hug every bump and bulge on you, Yuuri thought, still in his competition costume. He had no chance of making his front not stand out, as it was quite obviously visible because the way the costume was. Thank God his coat was long.

They grabbed a taxi to their hotel for a change of clothes and a quick shower. Viktor didn’t need anything from their room, but had decided to accompany Yuuri anyway, since, well, that’s what a nice coach would do, right? When they were in the taxi, Yuuri wondered if it would’ve been better if Viktor hadn’t come with him. The ride was agonizing and probably lasted an eternity, for one because Yuuri felt absolutely nasty in his sweaty costume and secondly, because his dick wasn’t going to soften any time soon since Viktor was steadily rubbing the inside of his thighs, his hand circling just below his erection, teasing him. Viktor wasn’t looking at him though. He was having a casual small-talk with the driver about the competition. 

Yuuri didn’t really follow the conversation, but apparently, some taxis were in such a hurry to make as many rounds from the stadium to the downtown hotels (in hopes of some extra euros, most likely) that they had disregarded speed-limits entirely and gotten themselves large fines because of that. Luckily, their driver wasn’t one of those guys, or so he claimed.

“Well, if he makes me go through this, I might as well pay back in kind,” Yuuri thought.

He slowly slid his hand to Viktor’s upper thigh. This earned him a short, questioning look from the other man, but he quickly turned his attention back to the conversation with the driver, who was now cursing at the other taxis, who were causing a traffic jam just outside of the stadium’s parking lot. Yuuri’s hand moved further, from the thigh to the crotch, where a bulge was more than evident. He pressed down gently, his fingers tracing the shape of Viktor’s dick trough the fabric of his pants. The sharp inhale that followed was music to Yuuri’s ears. Viktor hadn’t expected this.

“Viktor, haven’t I told you to not take your eyes off me?”

Yuuri’s voice was barely audible with the car radio blasting, but Viktor heard him. The man didn’t turn his head, but the glance he shot at Yuuri was dark and wanting, pupils so large his eyes were almost black. Had they been somewhere else, things might have gone differently, but, as fun as it might’ve been, Viktor didn’t want to be in the headlines about ‘the hot taxi make-out’ the next day, so all he did was momentarily squeeze Yuuri’s thigh a bit harder than before and whisper: 

“I like this game we’re playing.”

Not taking the hint to keep it in his pants, Yuuri applied more pressure onto Viktor’s front, playing with the tip with his thumb. Viktor’s hand had moved on top of Yuuri’s but neither was sure if the gesture was meant to encourage or restrain the pleasuring action. As Viktor did nothing to stop him, Yuuri kept going. Suddenly, Viktor slapped his hand away and pressed down on his crotch with such force it looked almost painful, a look of both pain and bliss on his face, teeth digging into his lower lip. It took Yuuri a few seconds to understand what Viktor had just done. He had just denied his own orgasm just mere seconds before it overtook him. Wow.

Viktor bowed his head down, as if admitting defeat. His breathing was quick and heavy, and the bulge in the front of his pants was, if it was possible for a fully hard dick to grow bigger, even more noticeable than moments before. They were almost at their destination now. Just a few more turns, and they’d be at the hotel. Viktor was peering at Yuuri from behind his silver bangs, eyes glimmering. Suddenly, he leaned towards the other, almost bumping into his shoulder, lips brushing Yuuri’s ear.

“Yuuri, oh God, Yuuri, you make me lose it so badly, you make me –“

He landed a soft kiss on Yuuri’s neck,

“You make me lose myself, you make me like this, and you do it so effortlessly, like it’s nothing. I love it.”

Viktor’s voice was like velvet, soft and smooth, and like always when he was turned on, his accent was getting thicker, the words sharper, the consonants growing angular, his mother tongue shining through. He pressed a heated kiss on the same spot as before, and withdrew, desperately trying to keep the last bits of his composed façade in check. He exhaled and inhaled slowly, trying to calm his desires. A taxi was no place for a sex-scene, he reminded himself, no matter how horny you were.

The smile on Yuuri’s lips was a confident one when they got out of the taxi. He had won, albeit this was just one battle and the war was only starting now, but he still had made the great Viktor Nikiforov lower his head before him in defeat. That satisfied Yuuri, it satisfied him very much. Seeing Viktor unwind from his hands was an experience he had been so eagerly waiting for, and he wasn’t going to let this be the only time he witnessed it. 

They walked to the hotel in silence, waited for the lift in silence and rode the lift to the seventh floor, still in silence. It wasn’t an uncomfortable silence, more like preparation for all the things they were going to say once in private, saving their words for only each other’s ears.

Surprisingly, nothing happened once the room door clicked shut. Totally exhausted from the competition, Yuuri threw himself onto the bed, wishing to sink into the mattress and fall asleep right that moment. He still had his coat and shoes on, and showed no sign of removing them any time soon. Viktor, on the other hand, removed his coat and hanged it gently on one of the hooks in the wardrobe and quickly stepped to the bathroom to wash his hands, as he always did when returning home.

As he stepped out of the bathroom, Viktor saw Yuuri laying on the bed, and moved in to tease him a bit. However, Yuuri was awake and only had his eyes closed. He had been expecting Viktor to attempt something like this.

“Don’t try to surprise me, I know what you’re up to. C’mere.”

So Viktor laid down next to Yuuri, who’s eyes were still closed, long lashes casting sharp shadows onto his checks. He looked like he was intending to take a nap. They didn’t have time for a nap, as they should be in a taxi to the banquet site in less than thirty minutes. As much as Viktor would have liked to relax and fall asleep next to Yuuri, sometimes even he had to act like a proper coach:

“I’m sorry Yuuri, but as nice as it would be to fall asleep, we really don’t have the time for that.”

Yuuri opened his eyes.

“I’m not looking for some sweet dreams, I want something else… Something even sweeter…”

Viktor’s hear started beating a little faster. So much for being a proper coach. Yuuri licked his lips, and Viktor swallowed. A bit hesitant, but anticipating the answer, he asked: “Oh? And what might this sweet thing be?”

Yuuri slipped his hand onto Viktor’s waist and on to his back, drawing closer, other hand caressing the firm stomach in smooth, circular motions and steadily rolling Viktor over onto his back. As the hand slowly ventured downwards, looking for the belt buckle, Yuuri whispered into Viktor’s ear:

“Viktor, let me take care of you...”

The wondering hand found the belt, briefly stopping on it, but didn’t begin to open it. Instead, it moved further down, gently groping the hardness forming underneath the fine fabric of the expensive suit-pants. 

“These would look good on the floor.” Yuuri thought to himself, but decided to take a different approach to the matter of doing something about those pants.

Yuuri’s fingers weren’t long and slender like Viktor’s own, they were shorter and sort of rough. But they were perfect for jacking off, curling nicely around a dick of any size and the uneven texture of his palm and fingers made the experience all the more pleasurable. Not that Viktor had felt those fingers on him, he and Yuuri hadn’t had that many sexual encounters with each other, and none of them had involved jerking off. Okay, one had, but that didn’t count since they hadn’t gotten each other off, just themselves. It had been quite nice, actually. Oh, how Viktor wanted to do that again, maybe with a little bit of spice this time… He imagined himself, kneeling on a bed, fingering his ass while giving his dick some rough strokes, making Yuuri watch it all, not allowed to touch Viktor or himself...

Viktor was pulled out of his fantasy world with a harsh yank of his hair. “Hey, now you’re the one falling asleep. This part of you,” Yuuri caressed the bulge in his pants, “isn’t sleeping though. Maybe working on it would keep you awake, hmm?” Yuuri flashed a seducing smile, eyes gleaming. Viktor couldn’t help but let out a little whine. God, he was so turned on. Never mind making Yuuri watch him jack off, he wanted those delicious fingers on him right this instant. 

Yuuri kissed him once. And twice. And for the third time. After that, Viktor lost count, his head spinning from the slightest touch, every kiss adding to the warmth in his crotch. At first, Yuuri was being soft and gentle but soon enough his hunger started leaking through, making the kisses rougher and greedier. Moving on to Viktor’s neck, Yuuri slid his hands onto Viktor’s finely shaped ass, fingers digging into the firm flesh. His tongue trailed down the Russian’s neck, giving some older, still visible hickeys some licks, testing the waters. Not that there was a need for any sort of testing though – Viktor was completely gone. 

Neck was a pretty sensitive part of Viktor’s body, but Yuuri knew there was a spot even more pleasurable. His pulse. Feeling around with his tongue, Yuuri found the spot where the beating of his heart could be felt on the skin, right next to the trachea and the Adam’s apple. Yuuri bit down, sucking with intense pressure, not bothering to be careful with his teeth, he knew Viktor liked it. And oh boy, did he – just the feeling on Yuuri’s teeth was almost enough to send him over the edge. The sensation was incredible, the teeth inflicting just the right amount of sweet, pleasuring pain and his mouth sucking in sync with Viktor’s pulse.

Still keeping his mouth occupied with Viktor’s neck, Yuuri moved his other hand to Viktor’s chest, caressing the different fabrics of his clothes on the way. The white dress-shirt was thin and form-fitting, showing his nipples as soft, dark-colored peaks poking through the fabric. Yuuri slid his fingers lightly over the hardening nipples and Viktor trembled beneath him, gasping for air.

“Yuuri –“ 

Yuuri liked it when Viktor called his name, it made him feel needed, like there was no one else in the world but him and Viktor. The rest of Viktor’s words were inaudible, muffled by his own soundless sobs that escaped his mouth as Yuuri kept rubbing and pulling his nipples trough his shirt. Shutting Viktor up with a toothy kiss, Yuuri almost gave in to his lust, he almost let himself moan into the contact of their lips, he was so close to allowing Viktor take the lead and letting the other man ravish him like he usually did. But he opted not to, this time he wanted to be the one doing the ravishing.

Watching Viktor’s reaction carefully, Yuuri slid his leg between Viktor’s, rising his thigh so he could feel the dick pulsing against it. Slowly, he started grinding his thigh against the clothed dick, but it soon became evident that he needn’t move at all, as Viktor was rubbing his crotch against him with considerable enthusiasm. Viktor was really leaking now, not that Yuuri could see it of course, but he could feel the lewd slickness of his trousers against the thigh he so eagerly grinded.

“Yuu – Ah!” 

Viktor desperately tried to call Yuuri’s name before he spilled, but alas, he couldn’t. Back arching, his whole body tensing up, Viktor let out a sharp cry of muffled Russian words and came hard while grinding Yuuri’s thigh, his pants filling with the warm, sticky substance. His partner kept rubbing his nipples trough his shirt until the very end, sending jolts of pleasure trough the Russian’s body. Finally finished, Viktor was drawing fast, frantic breaths and simultaneously feeling like he was on top of the world and in the deepest pits of hell. He felt incredible, Yuuri had just given him one of the best orgasms of his entire life but for God’s sake, he, Viktor Nikiforov, the supposed sex-God of the skating world, had just jizzed his pants – from some lazy dry humping no less! Absolutely shameful. Chris would laugh his ass off if he ever heard of this.

“Yuuri, ohh, wow. Just, wow.”

Yuuri licked his lips with a satisfied smile on his face: “No need to thank me, it was a pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> And then they went to the banquet and had a quickie in the bathroom :)


End file.
